


As Always

by HelloIAmParker



Series: Tony Stark Bingo (2018) [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Aromantic!Bucky, Asexual Character, Fluff, Fuckbuddies, M/M, Multi, Steve and Bucky are just bros, Tony is /not/ cheating, Tony/Steve marriage, asexual!Steve, blink and miss it angst, no graphic smut but implied sex, no infidelity, the three of them have an arrangement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 01:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15013370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloIAmParker/pseuds/HelloIAmParker
Summary: Tony and Steve love each other. Tony and Bucky do not. Steve is a-sexual, Bucky is a-romantic. Tony is neither of those things. It works for them. ( KINK Fuckbuddies (S2) )





	As Always

**Author's Note:**

> KINK Fuckbuddies (S2). I wante dto try and flip these on their head, so it wasnt just exactly what you'd think. I hope i succeeded!

"Do you have plans with Bucky today?" Steve asked, as he cursed quietly as his toast didn't do what it was supposed to. Tony is watching this, and smiling like a goddamn idiot, because he loves his husband more than he likes to breathe.

"I do. He asked if i wanted to come over this morning. Still okay with you? I know you and Sam were going to see that Gallery with that up and coming Artist guy." Tony hummed, as he sipped his coffee.

"Perfectly okay with me, babe. Just double checking in on plans." Steve assured him as he turned and tugged Tony close and nuzzled at him. Tony met him happily, kissing him and just holding him close.

Tony still couldn't believe how easy this all was, sometimes. Tony and Steve loved each other, Tony loved him more than he could put into words. However, Steve was a-sexual, always had been, and Tony very much wasn't. Tony had been full on prepared to take care of his own needs for the remander of his life, when Steve had suggested that was super stupid.

Bucky was aromantic, always had been, but very much a a sexual creature. Steve had been the one to suggest the two of them see each other for those needs.

Tony admits that he'd misunderstood at first. He'd thought that Steve was breaking up with him, and had been distraught.

( "Just. Tell me what i did Steve." Steve looked so confused. "...What do you mean?" "I just. I don't want to lose you, please-" "Tony, what on earth- i'm not saying- we aren't breaking up! I'm telling you to see Bucky for those needs!"

It had taken a long meeting where they'd literally sat around the living room and laid stuff out.

"This works!" Steve beamed. "I don't want sex, its gross. Bucky doesnt want romance. Tony needs both. Come to me for romance, go to Bucky for sex!" Steve beamed, and Tony nodded. "And you and Bucky?" "Just bros. We're just best friends." Bucky clarified, and Steve nodded. Tony looked between them. "...Is it really that easy?" "Shit doesnt always have to complicated, Tony." Bucky told him, and Tony nodded. "After you get done, just make sure you shower, brush your teeth. No sex in our bed." Steve laid down his own rules, and Tony nodded. "Are you seeing other people for sex?" Tony asked Bucky, and he shook his head. "Too complicated." "If that changes, i want tests and stuff." Bucky nodded. "Of course." Steve was still beaming, and Tony thought maybe it...could actually be this easy.

After his and Bucky's first meeting, their first offical time they'd had sex, he'd gone back to Steve, needed to make sure that he was okay with this. Steve had greeted him with a kiss and they'd had dinner and gone to bed. Tony could hardly believe it was so easy.

A few months later, Bucky had been Steve's best man, and that night he and Steve had snuggled and watched stupid movies, and Tony cant imagine having a better wedding night, to be honest).

"You guys are gross."

Tony grinned as he pulled away to smile at Bucky who came over, kissing him, and its dirty and messy and like always, Steve makes a face.

"Now who's gross." He grumbled, and Tony snickered, pulling away. "Love you. Have fun, call if you need me." Tony told him, kissing his cheek as he and Bucky walked out, discussing plans for this morning.

Later that evening, Tony will come back to Steve, smelling like mint and lemons from his shower and his toothpaste, and Steve will greet him with a kiss, and they'll have dinner and watch a movie maybe, where Steve can snuggle Tony, and it will be perfect.

As Always.


End file.
